Can't see your way clear through the rain
by imakedreams
Summary: "I'm Never Gonna Stop Trying!" "I Know"


**This is just a little sketch about an idea that I had a long time ago. It's unbeta so I'm sorry about any mistakes.**

* * *

**Now**

"I'm never gonna stop trying!"

"I know." I tell her almost like a whisper. Her face falls and the looked of determination that was there cracks. I can see what's beneath her façade, the fear and the disappointment. She is disappointed with herself, with the circumstances that lead us to where we are.

I just want kiss her but I can't, not yet. She sighs, come closer and kiss me on the cheek closer to my ear whispering "I love you". She takes one step back and looks me in the eyes. I know she can see that I'm almost breaking, that she has to fight a little bit harder and that she's going to have me again. She smiles and turns around leaving the room.

When I'm sure she's gone, I touch my fingers where she kissed me and whisper back "I love you too!" knowing that she wouldn't listen and that we'll keep playing this game.

I just want to run after her and make everything ok again but she hurt me so much. I still love her but I know that I won't be able to be with her and forget everything that happened.

I don't want our relationship to be like Emily and Naomi's, a destructive one. One where will keep hurting each other until someone breaks, I know they'll be fine but I don't want us to be like that.

Ok, maybe you're a bit lost in all this but I'm going to explain the whole story. First, my name is Effy Stonem, I'm 19 and right now I'm running away. Running away from her…

**1 month early**

**(Katie's POV)**

Everything changes. One day you are sure you know yourself like the palm of your hand, in the next you not so sure anymore. One day your worst enemy can turn in your best friend and in the next your lover. One day you only think about guys and in the next, that couldn't be farthest from your mind. One day you think you're straight as an arrow but in the next that arrow could be not so straight.

The moment that change everything was, I think, 2 months after 'rock meets head', like Naomi says. It was a week after I found out that I couldn't have children's. I was helping my mom organizing a bachelorette party for a future wife of o footballer and she was in the club that held the party, with Freddie. I, sort of, started a fight with the stupid bride-to-be and was throat out of the club.

She followed me and sat with me near the river and offered me a cigarette and I accepted.

"Why you're being nice to me?"

"Life's too short"

"You're such a fucking cliché" my only answer was one of that Stonem's smirks. "So how is it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Love?"

"Great, really lovely." She said non so convincing.

"That's really convincing" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"It's fine. Nothing's ever perfect, you know"

"I thought it could be. I wanted the perfect boyfriend, perfect marriage, perfect everything"

"What change?"

"Me"

We sat there for hours talking about everything, I mean I was talking and she was listening like she always does.

She was the first person I told about my 'problem', I didn't even had told Emily and she comfort me.

I think it was in that moment that I saw another side of Effy. Not the mysterious Effy. Not the Effy that hit me with a rock and left me for death. But an Effy that was so much more then people give her credit for.

**(Effy's POV)**

I was in the dark until an angel came and save me. I thought that Freddie would be the one but in that day, in the park he only scared them for a moment, until they came full force, so I ran.

I ran but I couldn't get away, when they almost caught me, I saw her. She was really an angel, she wrapped me in her arms and all my demons disappear

Freddie couldn't get them to disappear; it seems that (sometimes) he only made it worse.

When I realize that side of Katie, the side that saved me, I started to have feelings for her. Freddie was like my disease, first I thought that was because I loved him but the feelings that I had for him seemed like a drop in the ocean compared to the ones I had for Katie, she was my savior. My cure.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
